You disgrace me!
by destiny-hope-975
Summary: As Kreacher served the first course, French Onion Soup, Bellatrix asked, that malicious smile still in place, "So Sirius, still shagging half the school and running around with your little 'friends' playing jokes and flying around on broomsticks?"


******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the pleasure is all JK Rowling's. I do not make any profit by writing these fan-fictions they are simply for your entertainment. ********Enjoy.**

**If you think this story needs a Beta reader to edit it please let me know and if you are a Beta reader yourself and would like to edit my work please PM me!**

"Sirius!" yelled Walburga Black in her shrill voice from the dining room, "Cygnus, Druella and the children will be arriving soon for dinner! Put on your dress robes and make yourself presentable!"

"But of course Mother!" Replied Sirius mockingly, "Wouldn't want to be a disappointment to the most 'Noble and Ancient house of Black' would I?"

"You're sorting into Gryffindor and association with blood-traitors and filthy mud-bloods has already assured you that, Sirius!" Walburga yelled, her temper already rising.

"I wont take any cheek from you tonight son..." warned Orion as he walked down the hallway, passing the mounted house-elf heads along the way.

"No cheek, got it!" said Sirius sarcastically as he made his way down the stairs, "I'll add that to my list of what a good pureblood heir should behave like! Right after being sorted into Slytherin and acting like a slimy git with a stick up my arse!"

Walburga has just opened her mouth to reply but the doorbell rang and all Sirius got was a whispered, "I'm warning you son..." from his father as they made their way to the front door to greet their guests.

"Hello Cygnus, Druella, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa," greeted Walburga with a polite smile that looked unusual on her generally severe face as she ushered the relatives inside.

Cygnus wore ash colored dress robes embroidered with the Black crest, his wife Druella had her greying hair twirled into a tight bun and she was wearing a high collared, fern green gown, Bellatrix, their eldest daughter was wearing a corset styled dress in a heavy black material and her untamable hair was framing her pale face, Andromeda wore a long sleeved cream and gold gown with her walnut colored hair in a simple braid and their youngest daughter, Narcissa had her blonde hair in loose curls and was wearing an innocent powder blue dress.

Orion shook hands with Cygnus before kissing the women on the cheek and Regulus nodded and smiled politely, Sirius ignored everyone except Andromeda, who he greeted in a big bear hug and a "Hows my favorite cousin going?" Bellatrix looked disapprovingly and tutted at her cousin before a malicious smile spread across her pale face.

As the nine Black's walked into the dining room Orion shot his eldest son a glare and whispered "Sirius I'm warning you..." Sirius simply grinned back.

The walls in the dining room were all painted Slytherin green and the heavy wooden table was set with fine silverware, there was an ornately carved timber cabinet that was filled with fine china and on the furthest wall the Black Family Crest hung on a large tapestry.

As Kreacher served the first course, French Onion Soup, Bellatrix asked, that malicious smile still in place, "So Sirius, still shagging half the school and running around with your little 'friends' playing jokes and flying around on broomsticks?"

"Bellatrix!" scolded Druella at her eldest daughters language as the rest of the table turned to look at Sirius.

Before Sirius had the chance to reply however Walburga cut through, "I was not aware Sirius was 'shagging half the school' as you so nicely put it, Bellatrix?" Walburga said, giving Sirius a piercing glare, as though daring him to answer.

"Unaware of Sirius reputation? Then you have been sorely misinformed Aunt Walburga!" Bellatrix replied, oblivious to her mothers scolding.

"Sirius..." said Orion in a severe tone, "Is what Bellatrix says true?"

"Half the school? I'm flattered you think so highly of me Bellatrix!" Sirius replied, ignoring his fathers inquiry.

"How many is it now then Sirius? Surely you count?" Bellatrix questioned, tilting her head and widening her eyes in fake curiosity.

"I honestly have lost track of numbers..." Sirius trailed off, smirking at the flustered look on Regulus and Narcissa's faces.

"Sirius I am ashamed to call you my son! You are a disgrace to the Black Family Name! Sorted into Gryffindor! Associating with filthy mud-bloods and blood-traitors! Causing mischief and pranking Slytherin's and Professors! Now you are a common whore too? Orion get the whip!" Walburga screeched.

"After dinner Walburga, when the guests are gone" Orion replied.

"We do not mind if you wish to punish Sirius in our presence brother" Cygnus said and Druella nodded her agreement.

"I mind!" cut through Andromeda as she shot her parents a look of loathing, "I will not be present if Sirius is to be whipped!"

"Finally someone who does not take pleasure in my pain, good to know you are not as sadistic as the rest of our family!" Sirius said cheerily to Andromeda, he appeared to not be concerned by his parents arrangements to whip him.

"I will whip Sirius after dinner, if you wish to watch you are most welcome, if you do not you can leave." Said Orion finally.

"I think Sirius shouldn't have to get whipped, perhaps given an award? Order of Merlin, First Class maybe? For being the only half-sane one in his inbred family with all their pureblood mania! For not believing in that, 'Toujurs Pur' bollocks and thinking being a Black makes you practically royal!" Sirius himself stated jokingly but no one laughed, Andromeda did have to hide her smile by taking a sip out of her goblet, however.

"Don't mock me or your mother son" said Orion,

"Perhaps Uncle, you could whip Sirius once for every girl he has shagged?" Bellatrix suggested, she was clearly loving the idea of Sirius being punished. "The irony would teach him a lesson, considering he so acts proud of his conquests, it would be fitting I think?" Bellatrix finished, smiling smugly as she cast grin Sirius way.

"We will need to cast a memory charm if what Sirius says about not remembering everyone is correct and an honesty potion to make sure he tells the truth... Kreacher, go to the potions cabinet and collect a phial of verturism." Walburga said, talking mainly to herself.

"Excellent!" said Bellatrix, who was grinning insanely.

"Merlins pants Mother! By the time fathers finished with me my back is going to be bleeding! You better let me cast healing charms so I don't scar... Cant have the Hogwarts sex-god's backside marked after all!" Sirius stated mockingly, he still seemed unperturbed by the fact he was about to be whipped and was still taunting his mother and cousin.

Walburga fixed Sirius with a cold and disapproving stare before ordering Kreacher to serve the main course.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully with polite but meaningless conversation to fill the awkward silences, Sirius made a show of eating messily and loudly, rolling his eyes whenever his relatives cast him disapproving glares.

"Sirius is there anything you would like to say before we go to the drawing room for you to receive your punishment?" asked Walburga with a cruel smile,

"Well, I'm still not sure I remember all the girls I have shagged from forth year up until this summer..." Sirius trailed off smirking, "Wouldn't want me to be unfairly punished after all, considering what a disappointment I am the most 'Noble and Ancient House of Black'" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Don't mock me Sirius" Walburga said, pronouncing everyone word slowly "you will be sorry..."

"Always am mother" Sirius replied, "I've only ever been spanked or caned before, a whip will be a nice change but..." Sirius laughed humorlessly.

"Do you want to be punished" Narcissa blurted out, "it seems you go out of your way to make sure they know you are a proud Gryffindor that doesn't believe in 'Toujurs Pur' and pureblood superiority?"

"Ahh Narcissa, so naive... I know they are going to punish me, they do every year. Mother counts down the days until she can see her disappointment of a son bent over the desk getting punished" Sirius spat the words bitterly. "Bellatrix just happened to give them a reason to punish me early before locking me into my room for the rest of the holidays. There is no chance of NOT getting punished for me, ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor, I put it down to my pride that I am not begging them to have mercy on me however..." Sirius finished, he flicked his hair out of his eyes and grinned at everyones mildly shocked faces.

"I'm so glad you see it our way Sirius" said Bellatrix, before making her way up the stairs, everyone followed except Andromeda, "I will be in the library" she said but when everyone left she walked to Sirius room to wait for him instead.

"Walburga cast a memory charm and Kreacher give Sirius the phial of verturism... Drink it son!" Barked Orion, "Kreacher go and collect the whip from my study!"

"Yes, Master," said Kreacher in his croaky voice as Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus sat on a dark green leather couch, Druella and Walburga sat on a plush velvet armchairs and Orion and Cygnus stood in front of a heavy timber desk, where Sirius was to be whipped.

"Raise your shirt and bend over son" Orion ordered. Sirius complied, removing his dress coat and shirt before bracing himself over the desk.

"Now I want you to list every female..."

"What if there is a male?" Sirius interrupted cheekily,

"For each male will be five lashes instead of one!" Walburga yelled over the scandalous gasps.

"Now I want you to list every female... Or male, according to their house, start in forth year" stated Orion.

"In 4th year there were two Gryffindor's, Blare Anderson and Lucy Cowan, Two Ravenclaw's, Molly Wright and Valerie MacDonald, Two Hufflepuff's, Emily Forest and Jade Maller and one Slytherin, Topaz Leo..." Finished a grinning Sirius.

"You disgrace me!" Walburga spat, "An abomination of my own flesh! Gryffindor, blood-traitor, prankster, WHORE as well now! You are no son of mine! And I raised you myself!" Shrieked Walburga, sounding very much like a banshee.

"I sympathize for you Aunt Walburga... You should see him at Hogwarts! Him and that Potter boy walking around as though they own the place!" Bellatrix declared, she put on a fake high pitched voice and continued, "Sirius is so handsome, Sirius is such a sex-god! Sirius is so popular! Sirius is so funny! Sirius is so good in bed! Sirius is so brave! Sirius is such a great quidditch player! Sirius is so smart! Sirius, Sirius! Bloody SIRIUS!" Bellatrix finished her rant and her eyes flashed dangerously towards her smirking cousin, who was still braced over the desk his flawless back exposed.

Sirius smirked at everyones shocked faces, "Is it that hard to believe that I am so popular among the ladies? As much as I would like to talk about how 'brilliant' I am, I am still waiting to be whipped..." Sirius trailed off,

CRACK, the leather strip came down hard on Sirius' back leaving behind an angry red welt,

"Count them SON!" Roared Orion,

"One" said Sirius, his voice betrayed no hint of pain, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, Sirius continued to count with every new welt that rose from his back, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!

Sirius back now played host to seven angry red welts, he showed no hint of pain, however, as he continued his voice wavered slightly.

"5th year was three Gryffindor's, Lily Pinter, Georgia Donners and Ruby Layton." CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! Sirius hissed slightly at the pain and tears threatened to leak from his eyes.

"Four Ravenclaw's, Gabrielle davidson, Charlotte Blacktown, Kaitlin Fortesque and Andorra Dimarcos." CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! Sirius winced with every blow and let out an occasional hiss through his gritted teeth as Bellatrix watched avidly with a mad glint in her eyes, Narcissa and Regulus however were looking almost pityingly at Sirius.

"Four Hufflepuff's, Rose Farley, Cathleen O'Connor, Elisabeth Make-peace and Marie Ackerbee" CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! One tear escaped and ran down Sirius face, "And two Slytherin's, Aurora Zambini and Astoria Teller." CRACK, CRACK! Sirius had now counted to twenty and his back was radiating heat from all the blows that he had received from his unforgiving father.

"You disgrace me!" said Walburga glaring at her eldest son's burning back with such hatred and loathing.

"Continue Sirius" said Orion as he raised the leather whip once again.

"6th year were three Gryffindor's, Belinda O'Brian," CRACK, "Audrey Finningan," CRACK, "and Melissa Screwell" CRACK! Silent tears were pouring down his face but his eyes still had a blazing and determined look to them, he was not going to give in to the pain.

"Four Ravenclaw's, Alana Vicks," CRACK, "Katie Walker," CRACK, "Carly Moonstone," CRACK, "and Parlor Patil' CRACK! Sirius' back was bleeding now, the crimson blood was running down his back before dripping of and staining the carpet,

"Four Hufflepuff's, Erin Berlin," CRACK, "Marsha Wellington," CRACK, "Sharon West," CRACK, "and Hazel Nemme," CRACK! At the last crack Sirius' knees buckled and he whimpered against his will, "Three Slytherin's, Bree Thomas," CRACK! "Penelope Walsh and Shakira Sultan." CRACK! CRACK!

Sirius had counted 34 girls his back was covered in swollen red marks and blood from where the welts had been whipped repeatedly and the skin had tore. Sirius face was wet with salty tears, his lip was bleeding from where he had bitten down and his knuckles were white from gripping the table so tightly. When he stood up to leave the room, his knees buckled again and he nearly collapsed but he made a grab for the table before he hit the floor that was now covered in his own drying blood.

Bellatrix cackled madly and Walburga laughed a mocking at Sirius' pain and struggling but they were the only ones, Orion and Cygnus had blank looks on their faces as they watched Sirius, Druella looked indifferent as she pointedly made sure not to look Sirius' way while Narcissa and Regulus looked as if they were frozen to their seats in terror.

Sirius shot Bellatrix and Walburga one last venom filled glare before he left the drawing room, you could hear his footsteps traveling further and further up the staircases until he reached the fourth floor where his bedroom was located.

Unknown to everyone in the drawing room Andromeda was waiting for Sirius to return to his room. When he entered and saw Andromeda he smiled genuinely before grimacing at the effort "Hey Andy" he said and Andromeda smiled sympathetically back, "Lie down on your stomach" she said, motioning to the centre of the bed where she had lay down a fluffy towel.

Andromeda had already collected a bucket of warm soapy water and a cloth from the bathroom, as she started whipping the blood of Sirius back she said quietly, "I'm probably never going to see you again, not here anyway"

"What?" Said Sirius, turning his head to look his cousin in the eye, he was obviously concerned.

"Im engaged..." Trailed of Andromeda she smiled briefly before continuing, "He is a Muggle-born, Ted, Ted Tonks, he is a Hufflepuff in my year at Hogwarts. I plan to tell my parents before the annual Ball at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa is already betrothed to Lucius..." Sirius scoffed at this, "I know Cissy deserves better than him but she seems pleased. Anyway if I tell them before the ball, which they must attend, Ted and I will be able to fly to Paris that night. I will be blasted off the family tree I am sure but I love Teddy and honestly I can't wait to get away from my parents and Bellatrix, I may miss Cissy though..."

"Thats great Andy!" Said Sirius, "Promise me I will be able to visit you guys when we get out of school, I will probably be blasted off the family tree by then too!" Andromeda laughed lightly and picked up her wand,

"Im going to cast three spells now, the first will prevent any of the wounds from getting infected, the second will heal all the torn skin and repair the tissue and the third will make cure most of the welts and make sure they don't scar, by then your back should be nearly healed" Andromeda muttered the incantations and the wounds on Sirius' back magically repaired themselves and then faded away, only a few welts remained and they would be naturally healed in a few days.

"Thanks Andy and good luck with Ted, I'll write to you" said Sirius as he put on a shirt and hugged her, "You really are my favorite cousin"

"I will miss you too Sirius, promise me you will try to stay out of trouble?" Sirius grinned and laughed,

"Me? In trouble, 'then you have been sorely misinformed'" said Sirius using Bellatrix's line from dinner mockingly, Andromeda shot him a fake disapproving glare before too laughing.

She took a handful of floo powder out of her purse "I love you Sirius and I will miss you terribly" said Andromeda with a tear in her eye as she stepped into Sirius' fireplace, "love you too Andy, have fun with Ted in France!" Said Sirius, winking suggestively, Andromeda blushed and smiled before muttering the address to her house and disappearing in the green flames...

**Remember, Reviews are almost as good as getting to shag Sirius Black ;)**

**********Check out my other fan-fiction's too if you enjoyed this and message me if you have any requests, I will see what I can do :)**


End file.
